kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
SM Entertainment
February 14, 1995 | founder = Lee Soo Man | location = Seoul, South Korea | key = | subsidiaries = | distributors = Dreamus | website = | sns = }} SM Entertainment (SM엔터테인먼트) is a South Korean record label and entertainment agency. Originally founded in 1989 as SM Studio, it is currently home to idol groups such as SUPER JUNIOR, Girls' Generation, SHINee, EXO, Red Velvet and NCT in addition to numerous non-idol groups and solo artists. Sales and revenues from SM Entertainment make it the first most successful agency in Korea, and a part of the Big 3 agencies. SM Entertainment distributes through various companies in different international locations. Subsidaries * SM TinTin Hall (2000) * SM Entertainment Japan (2001) * SM Academy (2003) * SM Art Company (2005) * Dream Maker Entertainment (2006) * SM Pictures (2007) * SM Amusement * SM F&B Development * SM Entertainment USA (2008) * SM Culture & Contents (2012) * SM Town Travel (2012) * SM Entertainment Beijing (2012) * SM Mobile Communications (2015) * galaxiaSM (2015) * ESteem (2015) * MYSTIC Story (2017) * SM Planner (2017) * everysing (2017) * KeyEast (2018) * SM Life Design Group (2018) Sub-labels * Woollim Entertainment (2013) * Baljunso (2014) * Label SJ (2015) * ScreaM Records (2016) * Label V (2018) * Million Market (2018) * All I Know Music (2018) Artists Groups * S.E.S. (1997–2002; 2016–present) * TVXQ! (2003–present) * The Grace (2005–present) ** The Grace-Dana&Sunday (2011–present) * SUPER JUNIOR (2005–present) ** SUPER JUNIOR-K.R.Y. (2006–present) ** SUPER JUNIOR-T (2007–present) ** SUPER JUNIOR-M (2008–present) ** SUPER JUNIOR-H (2008–present) ** SUPER JUNIOR-D&E (2011–present) * Girls' Generation (2007–present) ** Girls' Generation-TTS (2012–present) ** Girls' Generation-Oh!GG (2018–present) * SHINee (2008–present) * EXO (2012–present) ** EXO-CBX (2016–present) ** EXO-SC (2019–present) * Red Velvet (2014–present) * NCT (2016–present) ** NCT U (2016–present) ** NCT 127 (2016–present) ** NCT Dream (2016–present) ** WayV (2019–present) Project groups * SM the Ballad (2010, 2014) * Younique Unit (2012) * SM The Performance (2012) * Toheart (2014) * SuperM (2019–present) Soloists * BoA (2000–present) * Kangta (2001–present) * Dana (2001–present) * Chu Ga Yeol (2002–present) * U-Know (2003–present) * Max (2003–present) * Sunday (2004–present) * J-Min (2007–present) * Taeyeon (2007–present) * Hyo (2007–present) * Yuri (2007–present) * Yoona (2007–present) * Onew (2008–present) * Key (2008–present) * Taemin (2008–present) * Lay (2012–present) * Baekhyun (2012–present) * Chen (2012–present) Actors and actresses *Choi Jong-yoon *Ki Do-hoon *Kim Ian *Kim Min-jong *Lee Cheol-woo *Lee Jae-ryong *Lee Yeon-hee *Kim Jong-Dae *Lina *Krystal *Yoo Ho-jeong Trainees * SMROOKIES Former * H.O.T (1996–2001) * SHINHWA (1998–2003) * Fly To The Sky (1999–2004) * M.I.L.K (2001–2003) * Black Beat (2002–2007) * Shinvi (2002) * Isak 'N' Jiyeon (2002–2004) ** Kim Isak (2002–2012) * TVXQ! ** Hero Jaejoong (2003–2010) ** Xiah Junsu (2003–2010) ** Micky Yoochun (2004–2010) * TraxX ** Jay (2004–2019) ** Jungmo (2004–2019) ** Kang Jung Woo (2004–2007) ** No Min Woo (2004–2006) * The Grace ** Stephanie (2005–2016) * SUPER JUNIOR ** Han Geng (2005–2009) ** Kangin (2005-2019) ** Kim Kibum (2004–2015) ** Henry (2008–2018) * Zhang Liyin (2006–2017) * Iconiq (2007) * Girls' Generation ** Jessica (2007–2015) ** Tiffany (2007-2017) ** Seohyun (2007-2017) ** Sooyoung (2007-2017) * SHINee ** Jonghyun (2008–2017) * f(x) (2009–2016) ** Victoria (2009–2019) ** Amber (2009–2019) ** Luna (2009–2019) ** Sulli (2009–2019) * EXO ** Kris (2012–2014) ** Luhan (2012–2014) ** Tao (2012–2015) Actors and actresses * Yoon Park (2009–2013) * Go Ara (2003–2016) Official links * Website * Facebook * Instagram * Twitter * V Live * YouTube es:SM Entertainment pt:SM Entertainment ru:SM Entertainment Category:Companies Category:South Korean companies Category:Record labels Category:Agencies Category:1989 establishments Category:1995 establishments Category:SM Entertainment